Tokyo To Paris
by Autumn Win-Dow
Summary: Hotaru receives a letter from Ruka's mother, asking about what she knows about her son. And, as it turns out, everyone but herself is aware that she knows much more than she thinks. "He owns a secret book filled with profanities in other languages. Natsume doesn't know about it."


**_Tokyo To Paris_**

**by Autumn Win-dow**

_Letter Series #1_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mrs Nogi,<em>

_I'm quite surprised to receive a letter from you, of all people, considering that we have not yet met in real life, nor do I – despite your impressions – have a significant relationship with your son. Ruka Nogi, as you know, was in a brief relationship with my best friend before they both brought it to an end with a mutual respect. And considering that you already know his best friend, Hyuuga, I am convinced that your questions would be better answered had you addressed your letter to Hyuuga or Mikan, yet I have checked the recipient's name time and time again, only to see my own name._

_So, if you don't understand my point, I think you're asking the wrong person._

_But my friends have told me time and time again that I shouldn't be so heartless, that I should help those who ask me for it, as long as it isn't completely out of hand. Though I may not have the correct information you're looking for, I can tell that you've been spending hours and hours on this letter, trying to word what you have to say correctly in Japanese (I've heard that your native tongue is French), and bearing the strenuous amount of effort to write a letter in the first place._

_You should've just emailed me - it would be easier for me too, since typing is far more efficient for me who works in the technological field. I wouldn't mind knowing the reason why you'd go through all this effort._

_Or you could've just called me. It would save both of us precious time. Time is money._

_Still, I appreciate your efforts in contacting me, so I will answer your questions in the best of my ability._

_So, you say that you haven't seen your own son in years. That, despite your income, you haven't been able to convince Ruka to visit Paris to see you. Of what I'm aware - through Mikan's constant emails about not only her life, but those of her friends, including Ruka - Ruka has been travelling overseas for his work. And when I mean overseas, I mean places with abundant wildlife, as he works with them, like Africa, Australia and quite possibly, the Americas. That's why he hasn't yet visited France, because he cannot bear to leave his work, nor does he have time to take a leisurely holiday of his own._

_But whenever he does have free time, he stays in Japan. Drinks with his colleagues. And though he is probably itching to see you too, there is only a short time until he's signed off to head overseas once again._

_If you want to see him, take my simple advice - go to Tokyo. If you're an unemployed woman, it should be no problem for you to leave the house for a week, without any particular duties of importance. But Ruka, being an active worker, can't do that. So the duty lies with you if you want to see your son - but make sure you tell him first, because he will certainly keep the whole week free just for you, even if that results in a hectic schedule for the next._

_That's how Ruka is. If he could, he would definitely come up to Paris. But I'm sure that he can't. And the notion of a fried frog may even terrify him._

_I'm aware that I sound harsh, but in what I do know about Ruka, I am confident in. And even when I disagree, you probably sent me the letter for a reason._

_One of the things you do know is that he loves animals - he cares for their rights, he nurtures them like his friends. He cried over the death of his rabbit when he was fourteen. And yes, he had a pet rabbit when he was fourteen._

_But other than that, there are little things that I know. Rather insignificant, but what I know about him. Five things? For example:_

_1. He prefers tea over coffee._

_2. He always loses bets, no matter what the odds are._

_3. He owns a secret book filled with profanities in other languages. Natsume doesn't know about it._

_4. His blushes almost always reach his ears._

_5. He never fails to fall victim to the placebo effect which comes with non-alcoholic beer._

_In other words, he is pretty incapable, despite how nice he generally is to people._

_When I saw your letter, I'd assumed that you had asked me countless questions, but as it turns out there are only three. You tend to rant about things unnecessarily, but I don't find it irritating - it's amusing, to be honest. Ruka is just like you._

_You're inquiring about Ruka's relationships. I, for one, am not well versed in your son's love life. I am vaguely aware of his limited relationships, including his with Mikan, but you're better off asking Hyuuga that. Even when he himself has forged a relationship with Mikan, despite knowing that she is Ruka's ex._

_You shouldn't worry, if you are. Right now, it's as if the former relationship never even existed. That's the power that Mikan has over people._

_And, Mrs Nogi, I've already mentioned that there is nothing going on with Ruka and myself. Though I am wondering as to how you came to that conclusion. Are you in contact with anyone else? I'm under the impression that you are._

_I don't expect you to reply to this letter - I'm sure that you have what you need, from me. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Hotaru Imai_

_P.S. Book your Tokyo flight in June - the weather is the best during this month._

* * *

><p>"Hotaru?"<p>

Hearing the familiar voice, she turned her head to face him. Ruka was huffing as if he had been running a marathon.

"I thought you were in China." Hotaru simply stated.

The blonde shook his head and grinned as he replied, "I arrived back yesterday. I saw you from across the road. It's good to be home, isn't it?"

She could not help but return his grin slightly. "I can't deny that. There's only so much you can handle with the language barrier alone. Not that you would know, right?"

"Animals have a universal language, so I don't have to suffer from those sorts of problems. It's a relief."

"Those I work with are barbarians," she scoffed, as she crossed her arms, "yet I still have that problem-"

"And yet," Ruka smoothly interrupted, "you would quit, if only for one thing."

Their eyes met in acknowledgement, before they chuckled under their breaths.

"So, why are you here? Sending a letter?" Ruka changed the topic.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and sighed, "what else would I be doing in front of a letterbox?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly, before catching the name of the letter's recipient in Hotaru's writing. His expression immediately changed into that of confusion.

"Wait... Nogi? That's my mother's name- you're sending a letter to my mother?!"

"Give the boy a prize." Hotaru spoke sarcastically as she dropped the letter into the box, before turning back to her office.

She heard hurried footsteps behind her.

"Hotaru, why are you in contact with my mother?"

"She contacted me first - she wanted to know what I knew about you."

"But... you know a lot about me! What did you tell her?" Panic was laced in Ruka's tone.

"It's a private letter between two people - it's none of your business."

A smile appeared on Hotaru's lips, of which she hid behind her dark hair.

"Did you mention the book?!"

* * *

><p><em>Mrs Nogi,<em>

_It's been a long time since I've talked to you. Ruka's doing fine, he's enjoying his work. After he returns to China, he's planning on staying in Japan for a few months._

_And relationships? Well, he has a thing for Hotaru Imai, a former classmate of ours. She's probably the one who knows him best, even if she doesn't know it herself. Try asking her about it._

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_P.S. Don't tell her I told you that. Who knows what'll happen to me._

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, another fic! I tried writing in letters this time (probably because I'm studying P&P and Letters To Alice). Hope you enjoyed it. :)

P.S. This may potentially be a series of letters. I'll post another fic with a different plot soon, in a similar format. Please give me feedback on this format, and your opinion. It'll help a lot. Thanks. :D


End file.
